


Your happily ever after is never to be had (but mine is a reality).

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barely any Ziam, Fluff, Lots of Larry, M/M, Swimming, sequel or no sequel?, two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis pick their son Aiden up from school with their daughter, Ella and take them swimming every Tuesday. Harry matters with the mothers at the gates and all of the parents are jealous of Harry and Louis' little family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Louis pick the kids up and take them swimming. They don't notice how everyone stares at them with envy. But if they did, Harry and Louis would understand- their family is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your happily ever after is never to be had (but mine is a reality).

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt and couldn't resist: hooliganhearts:  
> #did someone say mother’s meeting?#chatting at the school gates with the mums#all ‘the amount they’ve put school dinners up by is just ridiculous isn’t it?’#’me and lou are thinking of sending them in with packed lunches from now on.’#’anyway how did your little one get on at parents’ evening?’#’lou and I couldn’t believe how much our two had come on with their maths!’#then lou arrives#is meeting him outside so they can take the baby swimming together#and of course they’re that one couple that all the mums are in awe of#can never help watching as they walk off together#instantly so wrapped up in each other on the way to the car#chattering to the baby and laughing along#holding hands like the idiots in love they are (x)

 

Every Tuesday afternoon Louis and Harry rush around to get things ready for swimming before picking Aiden up from school. 

Louis rushes around trying to get all of their costumes and towels and shampoos and shower gels. Extra clothes for Aiden. It's the same every week. Harry gets Ella ready, does her hair and makes sure he grabs an extra bobble because his hair is bad at the best of times- never mind when he's been dunked under the water so many times he's lost count. 

 

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Harry grins down at Ella in her car seat. She giggles as Harry bops her on the nose and pulls a silly face. 

"Yeah!" She shouts, kicking her legs out and hitting Harry in the chest. 

"It's not very nice to kick your dada, is it?" Louis says as he closes the front door behind him, although he's laughing. 

"Sowwy, dada," Ella smiles. Harry finishes strapping her in and closes the door, turning to Louis. Louis pulls harry down by the collar of his shirt. "Love you," Louis breathes. "Love you," Harry smiles. Louis smushes his mouth into Harry's in a sloppy kiss. 

"Y'okay, babe?" Harry mumbles against Louis' mouth. 

"Absolutely brilliant," Louis groans, making Harry laugh. 

"Liam's minding the kids with Z tonight so just keep it PG for now, alright?" Harry grins, pulling away to kiss louis gently before getting in the car. 

 

 

They drive to school, Harry and Louis singing along to the songs playing on the radio, smiling when Ella tries to copy them. 

"Singer in the making aren't you, babe? Gonna be like your daddies?" Louis jokes. His smile falls off his face when Harry whispers that it's only 3 weeks till tour starts again. "Well let's keep busy with the kids for now, Haz, yeah?" He smiles reassuringly- putting on a brave face. 

 

They get out the car and go opposite ways, Harry walking to the group of chatting mothers and Louis making his way to the playground full of kids. 

 

"Hi, Harry. Hello, Ella," Anna ( Aiden's best friend's mum) grins. 

"Hi, Anna." 

They easily dive into a conversation of how chicken pox is going around the school. Then Mary brings up the price of school dinners and Harry is in his element. 

"It's ridiculous isn't it? They've gone up one pound, twenty five pence since Aiden started here. They're not very healthy either, really. Me and Lou are thinking about sending Aiden in with packed lunches from now on," he spews, the mothers around him nodding and agreeing. "What d'you think, Ella? Think we should make Aiden's lunch in the morning?" Ella smiles up at her dada and claps her hands, the group of women cooing and awing over the little girl. 

"Anyway," Harry segways, "how did the little ones get on in parents evening?" 

"We got pulled aside because Tyler's been misbehaving a lot recently. It was horrendous," Mary confesses. "How's Aiden getting on?"

"He's doing great. Mrs. Moore has said that the extra tutoring has really helped him with his maths. He's really coming along," he beams, swapping the arm he's holding Ella with. 

 

"Dada!" Aiden shouts running over to Harry and his little sister. Louis is walking behind him with a smile on his face until Aiden trips on a stone and scrapes his knee. 

"You're alright," Louis soothes, picking the young boy up. He cries into Louis' shoulder, calming down with Louis' small hand stroking down his back. Louis gives it a 'magic kiss better' and Aiden gets down. Harry passes Louis, Ella and squats down to Aiden's height. 

"You okay, mister?" Aiden nods and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek. "Right, time to go swimming. Say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye," Aiden waves and Ella copies him. The mums laugh and wave- Anna organising a time to meet Harry and Louis for lunch during the week. 

 

They walk with Louis holding Ella on his right arm, Aiden holding both of his daddy's hands as he walks between them and they dance and skip and laugh, all the way down the hill, their friends watching with smiles on their faces. The mothers they don't know too well look on with envy, thinking them to be a perfect couple. If they knew them better they'd know how the tour drags them down and the pressure from the media, the band and management. 

 

"C'mon Aiden get your trunks on, Ella and dada are ready!" Louis says dressing his boy. He gets changed himself and then meets Harry and Ella in the showers. They shower in cold water so they're not going to make the pool dirty which makes Ella shout and flail around, knocking Harry in the face. 

"Dada's just your personal punchbag aren't I?" Harry sighs when he calms her down. 

"Maybe we're wrong about her being a singer she could be a boxer," Louis suggests. Harry smiles at the thought of his little girl as she is now knocking down fully grown adults with one hit. It's quite comical and makes him chuckle to himself as he gets in the pool, sitting Ella on the side to do her armbands. 

"You ready to get in, sweetie?" Harry grins, Ella. She nods her head, smiling sweetly. "C'mon, then." Harry lifts her and slowly dips her in so he doesn't shock her with the cold. 

"Chilly," she says, looking up at her dada. 

"It is isn't it?" Louis says as he swims over with Aiden. 

"Daddy!" She yells. Louis laughs and splashes her a little bit making her shout more and splash him back. 

"How is such a little thing so loud?" Louis asks.

"Been asking myself the same thing since I met you," Harry teases. Louis hits his chest gently.

"I'm not that small."

"Whatever you say, Lou," Harry laughs and kisses Louis' hair before racing with Aiden to the deep end. To give Aiden a head start, Louis pulls harry back and plants a kiss on his lips. 

"Love you, Harry."

"I love you, very much, my short, loud fiancé." And the word fiancé makes butterflies erupt in Louis' tummy. He lets Harry go with another kiss and then smiles at Ella. 

"Your dada is cheeky," Louis tells the little girl in front of him. She splashes some more and bobs up and down in the water. 

 

 

"So how's school going?" Harry asks Aiden when the stop at the ledge. 

"It's alright, maths lessons are quite hard."

"I know, mate, but we know why don't we? Your head works different because the world knows how hard you can work." Aiden blushes and looks to the bottom of the pool. "Hey, I mean it. Has someone said something?" He never really shares much when it comes to his dyspraxia, especially when someone's said something mean. 

"Oliver called me stupid because I couldn't figure out my four times tables. Told me I'd never be able to do it because I'm an idiot," he frowns, eyes brimming with tears. 

"Hey, now don't cry. Please, Aiden. Listen, don't tell Oliver I said this but he's the idiot if he thinks you can't do it. Just look at how well you did in parents evening. Aiden, look at me." His son looks up at him with tear tracks on his cheeks. "You know what me and daddy got told when we went on X factor?" Aiden just shrugs, he knows the story just doesn't want to speak. "We were told we couldn't do it by hundreds of people. We still get told we can't do it by thousands of people, and look where we are now. We get to do what we love every day because we carried on trying. Alright? So what do we do when someone tells us you can't do something?"

"Prove them wrong," Aiden whispers. Harry pats him on the head. 

"Unless it's dangerous, don't do it then." 

"Are you going to tell daddy?" Aiden asks. 

"Yes, I am. I have to." Aiden frowns. "He won't be angry. He'll give you a hug and tell you the same thing I did," Harry assures. Aiden nods and thanks his dada. 

 

Harry and Aiden swim around until, the buzzer telling them their slot has ended goes. They swim to the shallow end where Louis and Ella are. Harry kisses Louis, leaning forward to whisper in Louis' ear. 

"I need to talk to you." Louis nods and kisses him on the cheek before they get out and get their stuff. They get showers again, this time washing off the chlorine and cleaning their hair. They towel off and dress again. Harry ties his hair up in a bun and Louis shakes his head at his wonderful fiancé. 

 

They take the kids out to the park on the way home. Louis and Harry sit and watch Aiden play with a few boys and girls his age. Louis is holding Ella, she fell asleep on the drive. 

"You had something to tell me?" Louis inquires.

"I spoke to Aiden before, about school. Asked him how he thought it was going. He got upset about maths because this kid Oliver called him an idiot when he couldn't figure out his four times tables and told him he wouldn't ever be able to do it," Harry explains. 

"Some kids are horrible. What'd you say?"

"What we usually say, X factor- we got told no by so many people and now we're at the top of our game. Told him his brain works differently because the world knows he can work harder than other people. It was weird though, he seemed worse than I've seen him get since he found out he had dyspraxia, Lou. It's really getting him down. I might go in and talk to Mrs. Moore."

"Poor lad," Louis frowns. "I'll make sure I ask him everyday to see if anything else happens. I'd love to say we could help more with homework and stuff but we do half an hour of homework with him every night and we have the tour starting back up. And with that comes promo, interviews in a few days, our perfume release. All that crap." Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes when Harry kisses his head. 

"I love you, Lou."

"Love you, Haz."

They buy them an ice cream before dropping them off at Uncle Liam's and Uncle Zayn's. 

"Thanks for taking them guys. Feels like we haven't had a day off for years," Louis sighs. 

"A day off from the kids or work?" Zayn asks, taking Ella. 

"Both," Harry huffs. Their friends send them off with a hug and goodbye, the kids kissing them goodnight. 

As soon as they get outside Louis pushes Harry against the car and mouths along his jaw. 

"You're getting stubble."

"Now you'll know how I feel," Harry says, voice shaking as much as his knees. He hates to admit it but when it comes to Louis his bones melt and he becomes a pile of mush, pliant and willing to do whatever Louis wants. 

"Cheeky," Louis comments pushing his hips into Harry's until Liam shouts out of the window. 

"Stop the PDA, paps might be about and not everyone would like to see you fuck in the street." 

"Mind your language around our kids!" Louis barks out. He laughs into Harry's neck though, just inhaling for a second, breathing Harry in. "Love you," he sighs. 

"Love you. And to be honest I think most people would like to see us fuck in the street," Harry laughs. Louis groans and head butts Harry's shoulder. 

"Way to lower the tone, Harold. Swear I better get a gag to keep you quiet." And Harry whines at that, loud and high pitched. Louis chuckles and scrapes his teeth along the column of Harry's throat. "You kinky, little shit." 

And in Louis' private language that's a term of endearment that harry accepts gratefully.


End file.
